Before Christmas in Yukimura's home
by DevilAkaya
Summary: Before Santa by Seiichi, the Rikkai Regulars has a "night suit" party. (Shonen-ai for the whole team!)


**Before Christmas in Yukimura's home**

Two weeks ago Yukimura and the team were in his home's living room. It was a Pyjama Party because their parents did go away and just Yukimura's father stayed there. They were almost alone. They wore their pyjamas and it was extreme funny because they've never seen the others like that. Sanada was afraid of the captain's father and he always wanted helping in something.

"Genichiro, sit down, please"

"Oh, but Yukimura-san need..."

"Sanada…, I won't tell you in other times: Sit, here (Yukimura slapped the pillow near him) and my father can give a breath!"

Yagyuu smiled to Niou.

"I think the vice-captain is in a very uncomfortable situation"

Niou laughed up.

"TARUNDORU!"

"What happened?' asked the father of the captain from the kitchen.

"Nothing, Yukimura-san! Gomene for my loud voice!" Sanada stood up and bowed.

His front perspired.

"Is he _uptight_?" Kirihara interested in.

"I'll tell you later" Renji whispered in his ears and Akaya nodded.

At last, Sanada sat down near Yukimura and the captain looked the team.

"We're here because of Christmas comes soon and we didn't talk about the gifts for the team and the other teams of course."

"Nyeee, why are we giving them gifts? They won't do the same back."

"Because, Niou-kun, it would be a respect if they see our treats."

"And why it is good for us?"

"They will think that we'd like to befriend." Akaya nodded.

"Hm, maybe we want to befriend."

"But, Captain..."

"Akaya! Your task will be to find a nice gift for Kamio-kun and the whole Fudomine!"

"WHAAAT?!" Akaya jumped from his place.

"You heard well. Another question?" Yukimura looked at him with _that face. _

Akaya decided to sit back near Renji.

"No." he replied in regret.

"Right. Genichiro…"

"YES!" he looked back towards the kitchen.

"I called you, dear. Not my father!" Seiichi grabbed his chin back to his face.

"Ah. Don't say again on this tone."

"I give you the Hyotei and Atobe"

"Oh, man. The princess team?!"

"Any problem, Vice-captain?' Akaya asked evilly.

"Ha-ah.., no." replied to him. "As you wish, Seiichi."

"I knew that you'll have no problem" Seiichi turned to him with happy face and gave him a kiss.

"Ah, it's not FAIR! I didn't get a gift-kiss!" Akaya shouted.

He looked Renji who's face became red.

"Well, (Sanada pulled his baseball-cap away) a kiss only a merit of goods" he said with big smile on his face towards the kid.

"You're unfair! I want that kiss too!" Akaya replied and turned to Yanagi.

Some minutes later poor Renji was full of with saliva of Kirihara. Marui and Niou almost died into the laughing while they have watched the kid who totally attacked Yanagi.

Yanagi gave him a slap because of the other's behavior.

"Ouch…" he wiped his satan-face.

"Ah, and a little glass of water from the kitchen would be cold you down. I guess…"

"Sorry, sen.."

"Don't say anything!"

"Right, but…"

"Seiichi! Continue, please" Renji asked him in despair but Jackal, Marui, Niou, Sanada and Yagyuu did laugh up, too.

Seiichi could barely suppress his laughter.

"Ye..ss" he chuckled because of Renji's fright. "Then, Jackal & Marui, you get the Shitenhouji and Rokkaku. Find something nice for them."

"YES SIR!"

"Niou…"

"I want to be pair with Yaaagyuu"

"I wanted to say the same. You must give a gift for the, for the…"

"Hah, the Captain forgot the teams!" Akaya laughed.

"No, Akaya, just I think of which teams fit to them?"

"Maybe Higa and Yamabuki?" Niou helped him out.

"Well, yes. Why not? Is it good for you, Hiroshi?"

"Darling?" Niou looked him.

"Maybe..." Yagyuu pulled up his shoulder.

"Are you ok, gentleman?" Yanagi asked him anxiously.

"A-aa, but not important…" he replied quietly.

Noiu worried for him.

"Dear, you're weird"

"I know, just I have… I a little…" he hoped they won't realize of his problem but no way.

"I have a little homesick! That's all. Sorry for interrupting you." he sighed and turned away.

"Ah, my dear Yaaaagyuu," Niou hugged him tightly.

"In that case, I miss my parents too, I have never separeted from them for a whole weekend!" Sanada nodded at Yagyuu.

"Whoa, you, too?!" Seiichi was very surprised.

"Yes, and if you have some problem with the homesick just tell!"

He smiled at the gentleman who smiled back.

He pulled down his head on Niou shoulders and everything was in all right now.

"Saaanku!" the silver hair boy whispered towards the vice-captain.

Yukimura was very proud of his Sanada.

"Well, we almost finished, just Renji and me must find a team. I decided because of Inui who is a child-hood friend of Renji, we choose the Seigaku.'

"Wait, wait, senpai! You choose only one for you and Marui and Niou-senpais have no teams! You have to…"

"You have only one team, too." Renji looked him.

"If you want you can get an other team, too." Yukimura nodded. "Jackal, Marui you can join to Akaya who surely needs your help."

"It sounds good" Jackal agreed and Akaya felt him as a stupid but he accepted the company.

"**Children, dinner's ready!" ** father of Seichii shouted from the kitchen.

"Whoah, your father has a strong voice." Marui said to Seiichi.

"He has strong voice." Yagyuu commented.

"Your father is the same, darling." Niou smiled.

"I guess, Vice-captain Sanada must be careful. If he finds out that you are with the captain, then…"

"Akayaaa.." Sanada wanted to push him away but Yukimura stopped him.

Renji pulled the kid back.

"Sorry" Akaya sighed.

"So, the last is the donkey!" Sanada shouted up and he ran towards the table.

"HEEY…"

Around the table of the Yukimura family the Rikkaidai Regulars were very happy because of Seiichi's father's treatment. He cooked a very delicious dinner for them: some sushis, rices and of course the desserts. Yagyuu felt himself well at the end of the eating and when they went into the bed all Regulars felt the same as him: with Yukimura captain they're never be alone.


End file.
